Sam And Aleister
by xoneofakindx
Summary: Read.


Prologue

Time to enter a world of fantasy and mystery, but to us it's just a reality. A place for angels, vampires, and witches; werewolves, demons, castles and gory battles. If you do not enjoy such things put the book down but you will be sure to regret it. So at the end of the novel, if you do not like it, we can say, "oh well," we enjoyed writing it. Before we say too much and summarize, let us began the world of own creation.

Chapter 1

Fly out of the world into the book, to a setting on fair ground. Look ahead at the gate for only those not scared to enter. On the beat-up wire fence, a sign reading "Dark Academy" it reads. All those who enter don't normally leave. They found their place in the brick walls, treatment of respect and loyalty. Some spoiled ones slip in, but that is the way it will be.

There are classes available to take; from spells to flying to hunting and surviving. Not much is there; it is more to free one's self. Ones who will not survive in society of humans, or really do not wish to. Some come to just belong, but I cannot tell you more. Walk through the creaking gate into those doors, the story awaits you. Hurry up and do not miss it, it is surely one you will enjoy.

The somber haired boy was walking down the newly lit hallway, as he walked with Professor Arturo speaking on terms of classroom expectations. After he left him on his own Aleister, who was extremely tall and thin proceeded down the hall towards the dormitories where he could settle himself in for a good nights rest. But as he stepped onto the cold cement ground which would lead into the common room for him to pass through. But a girl with thick black hair dressed with a trench coat of darkness covering over her clothing walked into the room at the exact time he was about to disappear into the stairwell. He turned around when he heard two bags fall to the ground hard. He spun around and set his eyes on the girl.

//Samantha you dumbass// she thought to herself.

"Ello…Samantha" he said slowly, she looked up in confusion that he would know her name.

"Hello?" she answered back still yet confused.

"I am Aleister…"

"Hello Aleister mind helping me, I'm new…" she asked him as she looked down at the two heavy bags.

"No trouble" he went over next to the one bag and lifted it up with ease. "Too heavy for you?"

"Yes" she said simply, picking up the other bag, which was a black velvet bag.

"Alright then. Where is your room?"

"Hm…" she dug out a key from her bag for a gold key. "422" she read off of the flat surface of it.

"Ah I know where that is" he put his hand out for her to take, which she took and lifted the bag with her empty hand. "Thanks."

"So what is it like here?"

"Eh…" he shrugged lightly. "I have only been here for maybe two days, so far I have been to the lake and the cemetery"

"Really? Well you know more then me. What species are you, if you do not mind me asking"

"Vampire." He stated simply. "Yourself" he asked her back.

"Vampire and witch" she hung her head in disappointment as they began up the stairs.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of Samantha" he answered half a mind as he reached the start of the room numbers.

"Yes it is, my mother was half mortal which makes me part mortal.: she covered her mouth. "I shouldn't have said that" she gasped the words out. He shrugged.

"So…being part mortal isnt _entirly_ terrible. People here wont judge so quickly So why are you here?" She smirked to herself.

"Yeah right not following the rules weren't the only thing that kicked me out of the witch school…I wasn't accepted because I am half vampire. So I rebelled and it gave them a reason to get rid of me, but I had fun getting in trouble." A memory flashed through her head of casting spells on teachers, and turning into a bat and flying around the room. "Hmm good times. But my parents both did not want me to live with them so they decided Dark Academy was the best place to me. Guess I have just had been an inconvenience all my life" he frowned at her.

"That's terrible but I doubt you even want to hear my story" he stopped as the number 422 showed up on the nearby door, he pushed open her door showing a clean and spotless room.

"No, please tell me" she told him as she peaked into her new room.

"I was six, and we were at the park near my house when my parents were killed in the open by a bunch of ravish werewolf for no reason. My little sister Sarah was there too but she escaped that day so I have not seen her since that. I have been living in the slums of Finland ever since then and when I'm not there I just go to friend's houses and live off of them."

"Wow, I thought my story could not get any worse" she tried for a smile, then looked around the room. "Guess I have a lot of work to do."

"Yeah they don't give you much to start with here but after a few days you can go and gather some comforters and stuff" he set her things down next to the small desk in the room. "Oh and I am for warning you the lights are extremely bright" he hissed at the thought.

"Thanks, I will take care of that first so…"

"Hm first? Not going to let things get settled in first?" he asked taking a seat on the bed.

"Hmm…no I got tomorrow to do that" she threw the bag onto the bed next to him.

"Well I have some things in my room I guess you could have" he shrugged. "Its quite a far walk though…" she smirked.

"Thanks but I'll find a store or something…I'll just have to find which bag I put my amulet in, but I'd love to go for a walk, show me what you want" she said in a low-key tired voice." He shrugged lightly.

"Alright then, It'll be against the crowd though because there are going to be students getting out of their classes about now. Lets go to the cemetery" he set forth his hand for her to take after standing up off the bed. She takes his hand and they walk out of her room into the hallway leading down out of the common room. They walked past the classrooms which were letting out, they just escaped the stampeding wave of students. They out into the moonlight down the stone path to the graveyard. Aleister stopped in front of it, there were several tombstones that sat in rows. Most of them looked like their families had deserted them. They had flowers which were black and rotting away. But one of them which was a huge cross which sat in the very center of the graveyard. He brought her into the gated area and showed her to the cross.

"Who's is this?"

"My sister" he mumbled sitting down in front of it where it read her name.

Sarah Cervantes.

"Your sister?" she questioned gently.

"Yeah…I doubt she would remember me , that's if she is even alive." He frowned as the memories ran through his mind of when they were a family.

"How old would she be now?" she asked trying to help.

"Depends when the curse was set upon her. Normally we have them change into an immortal when they are seventeen. So…she would probably be around 540 now"

"Oh…" she said quietly.

"That's if we are lucky" she sighed then got up to his feet. "We should leave and go somewhere else."

"Okay" she nodded not wanting to pursue the conversation any further. "Where to?"

"Where haven't you seen?" he responded with.

"Everywhere" she smirked. He raised his eyes and nodded softly.

"Very well, are you hungry by any chance?" he questioned.

"Yes I could go for something to eat."

"What do _you_ eat?"

"Since its still dark out…blood"

"Blood sounds good" he walked ahead taking her hand and walking them off school grounds.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To a small town taken by the name Harropa, its in Europe there are a lot of people there" He replied.

"Yum."

He chuckled.

"Such a reaction." He grinned. She stuck her tongue out at him. A cold push of air doused them in what felt like ice cubes as they arrived to the town. She felt shivers run down her spine. He pulled off the heavy trench coat and set it around her shoulders, then walked ahead expecting her to follow.

"Thanks." She said as she caught up with him. He did not acknowledge her until they reached a street with a lot of people. He stopped and turned towards her.

"Have your choice" she put her light colored arms through the arm parts of the warm bearing jacket.

"Alright, lets go" she told him. He walked over to a wall and leaned up against it as if he was just lounging. Sam followed being extremely observant of what he was doing. He closed his eyes, yet watching her.

"Sam…" he cleared his throat. "Have you hunted before?"

"Yes but differently" she replied softly.

"Ahh…how did you? Hu-" he stopped sensing a young girl passing by, he snapped his eyes open. She was flawless for an immortal he thought and knew that she was nothing then a day older then eighteen. He went over to her and lured her into the nearby alley. //Alrighty// Sam thought. She jumped ahead of a boy no more than nineteen. Her sexy smile drew him towards her like as if he were under a spell. She knew what he was thinking so she took advantage. She brought him down to a nearby basement door. Aleister's piercing black eyes rested upon her neck as she continuously kissed his cheek attempting to reach his lips. But he would not let her, he pinned her to the hard brick wall and muttered into her ear.

"Don't trust strangers" he smirked and let his fangs extend pressing into her fragile mortal skin, so it broke through the flesh to have blood run down her skin as he took his lips covering the holes that he had produced.

Where Sam was, the boy who she had taken said, "Why, my apartment is only a block away" she whispered softly.

"I cant wait that long." She could smell the healthy blood running through his veins calling out to her. The boy smirked, beginning to unbutton her shirt, as she did to him the same. After his shirt had come off, she sunk her fangs into his muscle-toned chest and into his heart.

Aleister had finished after covering her lips with his hand to stop her from screaming bloody murder and dropped her to the ground. His eyes rimmed red from the pure blood that he had taken from her. He licked his lips and then sucked the remaining blood that was on his fingers as if it were a dessert. Then walked back into the street and waited for her.

Samantha felt his heart beat dropping dramatically and knew she only had a few seconds more. Just as his heart ceased, she released her clutch. She watched as the boy's corpse dropped never to be move again. She took out a cloth from her first kill that her father had given her and wiped the excess blood off her mouth. She thought that maybe the blood would become beneficial to her in a potion she would make in the future. She walked up the cracked stairs almost falling where she grabbed the creaking fence for support. She could feel the rush of the vampire beginning to take over while the witch fought back. The war inside continued to rage on while she attempted to get her balance and look for Aleister, stumbling as she went.

He spotted her and ran over to her side. "Hey you alright?"

She answered weakly. "Yes I'm fine, I just need a minute"

"Here" he scooped her up and invaded a nearby house, lying her on a bed. "What's going on inside you"

"The power" the tightened her fist "The power of the witch rejects the vampire when it tries to take over. So its like a battle inside" she starts to curl up as if she was a roly poly. He frowned.

"What helps it go away?" he asked. She thought for a second.

"Usually its not this bad it never has been." A light bulb sparked in her head. //My amulet// she reached for the amulet to take it off, when a bat scoops in a rips it off. "What the-" she paused. "Oh shit" The bat transformed into her father. "Father"

Aleister stepped back and looked at the newly formed man who now stood with them. "What is this about?"

"I have no idea," she replied while rising from the bed and snatches amulet from his hand.

"What do you want?" Samantha insinuated.

"I sensed an attack in the area while flying over and realized it belonged to you." Samantha snapped back,

"So you have never cared before what makes this time any different?"

"Well normally, I have never sensed this kind of reaction to an attack."

"Well that makes me feel better," She said sort of sarcastically. "Now leave, I am fine, and I do not want you here just like you don't want me." Samantha out of frustration grabs onto Aleister's arm and pulls him out and away from the house walking quite fast.

"Sam! What the hell was that all about?!" Aleister demanded an answer.

"I don't know, and frankly I don't care" she scowled. He shrugged.

"Alright, well you feeling any better?"

"Yes, it was the amulet, it enhances my witch powers among other things." She said switching subjects in anger. "I can't believe him"

"Yeah he sounds like a complete jerk." Aleister said agreeing with her.

"I'm sorry…" they were still walking aimlessly.

"Its alright."

"Hmm I'm lost," she said once she looked around and could see that she did not recognize any of the places around her. He laughed.

"So easily lost."

"In a place I don't know, of course I'm lost easily" she stuck her tongue out at him again.

"Where are we trying to head off to then?" he asked as they continued to walk ahead.

"I don't know…you know this place better." She looked at her amulet, sighed and put it away in the pocket of his trench coat.

"Hmm" he looked around. "Lake?"

"Works for me." He walked her to the lake, and spoke.

"Like swimming?" he grinned.

"Did it once when I was younger…why?"

"Well…" he slowed his word down and pushed her into the freezing water.

"Aghh!" she came up from under the water and swam up to the edge of the lake. "You know what, you can join me" she reaches for his foot and pulled him in, making him fall face first into the water.

"GODDAMN!" he yelled as he fell. Sam began to laugh.

"Aww Aleister doesn't like water." She smiled while chuckling at him. He spite water at her and had an appearance of a drowned rat. She wiped her face. "Alright, I probably look worse. Have you ever wondered what was at the bottom of the lakes here?"

"Not really…" he laughed at the question.

"Oh." she crawled out of the lake dripping water.

"You look pretty good all dripping wet." He grinned.

"And you look like a cute rat" she laughed.

"Rats never look cute…" he rolled his eyes.

"How would you know that you have never seen yourself" she told him.

"I have seen rats before" he smirked.

"Here" Sam said a spell that dried them off in a matter of seconds. "Now you don't look like a rat" He touched his hair affirming it was dry, then laid back and pulled his shirt off.

"Its kind of warm out" he said in a sarcastic tone.

//Damn.// Sam thought. "No problem, one thing I can do well is use spells and markings. Its okay out." She added taking off the heavy coat and setting it aside Aleister then lying down next to him. "I love the night" he nodded.

"Yeah just one little problem with the night for me"

"What is that?" she questioned.

"My master." He groaned.

"Okay?" she said once again confused. "Why?"

"Because he comes and normally messes up something that I am doing, by being annoying or a perverted jerk."

"Oh well I haven't seen anyone lately…so…." She tried to make a plus out of the situation.

"Yeah well if you see a star, tell me…"

"Nope only part of a silver moon, so he is a star?"

"No" he laughed. "He comes out, at first sight of a star." She smiled and chuckled at her stupidity.

"Oh…" Aleister nodded and closed his eyes.

"Its really quite horrible when he comes here." He growled slightly.

"Oh then why do you stay with him?" she questioned out of curiosity.

"Because he is the closest thing to family as I have now…"

"Oh I didn't know he was family."

"He isnt…I just said he was the closest. Sort of like a father but not…" She sits up and looks over at him completely lost and confused. "Yeah its complicated"

"I would rather have complicated then fucked up" she laid back down. He shrugged best he could.

"If you meet him…" he started. "I don't know…" He sighed as he listened to things around him. "So you like it here so far?"

"Yes but anything was better"

"What?"

"Never mind, yes I like it here so far, except for when my father popped in." A memory of that moment flashing through her head.

"Yeah…that was bad"

"Tell me about it" he opened his eyes and jumped to his feet.

"Oh crap!"

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting up, he pointed to the star in the sky. She looked up. "How did you se- you had your eyes closed!" she exclaimed.

"Bad habit." He scowled feeling Caleb arrive closer each moment.

"Oh…" she answered as her voice trailed off. Caleb, as Aleister had named him, was lanky and had black hair with strands of it falling into his face.

"Hello Caleb" Aleister mumbled. Sam sat there silently observing Caleb. Caleb kissed Aleister on the hand and grinned.

"Hello I missed you." He smiled. "Who is this?" he asked referring to Sam.

"My name is Samantha." She said in a low toned voice. Caleb nodded.

"Another girl he is courting I suppose?" Caleb muttered. Sam sat there speechless and in a daze, she sensed something but did not know what. Caleb sat on the ground.

"Well?"

Aleister growled the word no. Sam sat there trying to concentrate on what she sensed nearby.

"Liar" Caleb laughed. Aleister sighed.

"I'm not dating anyone, you should know that." Sam realizes what it is, so she gets up and runs to the woods. Aleister reacted standing up.

"Something is wrong," Caleb announced before Aleister could. Aleister grunted towards the words.

"You think?!" they both bolted after her. Sam stopped at an old willow tree, where a man at medium height and average weight stood leaning up against the tree looking at the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Sam exclaimed.

"You know why," the man responsed.

"No… I haven't."

"Little Samantha," he said calmly while stringing his fingers through her hair, immediately she pulled away.

"no," Sam whispered to almost nothing. Caleb and Aleister found her facing the man who now stroke her cheek sadly.

"Who the hell are you," Aleister shouted.

"No, go back to the lake," Sam replied in response to the question.

"Well, it looks like you are a bit busy, I'll back samantha," the man said looking into her eyes and turned disappearing in the shadows of the trees. Aleister stalked up to where the man had stood only seconds ago and growled.

"Who was that?" caleb questioned. Samantha slightly chuckled with a smile.

"hmm, a part of my past I thought I got away from," She answered, moments later Aleister grabbed her away from the spot she stood in and asked:

"Care to explain?" she became hesitant.

"well?" samantha sighed.

"I made a pack with the devil, and so did he but…" she pulled away from Aleister looking at the ground. Meanwhile Caleb raised his eyes waiting for her to go on.

"I didn't finish the pack, and forgot to read the fine print. The man was a friend who also made a pack, but he finished and now served the devil."

"And the devil is chasing you down?" Caleb inquired

"Basically and using Devin to do so. Aleister, you are searching for your past, and I am trying to run from mine."

"In a way…my past might not even exist…" he sighed. Tears daintily filled her eyes, since she knew what would happen if she goes with Devin. Caleb nudged Aleister, and he walked up to Sam pulling her into a hug and sighed.

"Don't worry Sam," he voiced softly. She reacted instantly into Aleister, crying and spoke in tears.

"I can't." Aleister frowned at her words and rubbed her back, and he was being terrible at being sympathetic.

"Don't cry." She tried to get hold of herself.

//Come on Sam, calm down, breathe.// she inhaled deeply calming the nerves a bit. Caleb looked out of the woods and with a goodbye left, leaving Aleister and samantha.

"Bloody arse" he shook his head pulling back for a second. She begun to gain control over her deep secrets and casted her eyes upon him.

"I'm sorry."

"No its okay I'm not very good at being…sympathetic."

She repeated the word with a small laugh, "Sympathy…don't worry about it. I don't need sympathy, its my mistake and my consequences. Sympathy was all that the teachers gave me at the last school, because I was not pure, stupid assholes, but it did make me stronger because of it."

"Ah, you sure you're alright though?

"For now," she replied. He let go of her and stepped back.

"You want to go back to the lake or back inside?"

"Lake?"

"Alright the lake" He smiled and brought her back out near the water.

"thanks," she said randomly as they walked back to the lake.

"For what?"

"For being there."

"Oh, welcome…I wasn't about to let you escape into the dark forest alone." She smiled glancing up to Aleister. He dropped his head letting his hair fall into his eyes, the lake coming back into view. She sat down and sighed in sadness.

"The night is almost over"

"It is still here Sam don't worry…we have time." he lifted his hand into the water and then pulled a handful of the cold water out to splash her with.

"Heyy!" she exclaimed while smiling.

"Hey what?" he grinned.

"Oh we are juts soo funny" she got up quickly and pushed him in, then backed up from the water. "Now you can look like a rat" she smiled, laughing. He came up from beneath the water and spit out some of the water at her,

"Oh?" he jumped out and pulled her into a hug getting her clothes wet now.

"Ahh!" she laughed pulling away. Her shirt was completely soaked.

"Ha and just to make it even." He pulled off his shirt and rung the water out of it over her head. She fought against him from getting her hair wet and accidentally pushed him back in. She started laughing extremely hard. He snuck up from under the water and pulled her legs before she could realize it, and had her fall into the water as well.

"Funny!" he said smirking. She came up laughing and smiling, starting to float around in the water. He stalked her in the water, swimming just behind her. "Having fun?" The sudden voice scared her so she went under and came back up splashing him.

"Yes." He shook his head spraying water all over the two of them. "Forget about a rat, how about a wet dog?" she smiled. He shrugged and pinned her up against the side of the lake wall.

"A very nicely groomed dog at most times."

"Always" she smiled and looked into his eyes.

"You have only known me a short time, little one." He answered grinning and kissing her nose shortly. "But so cute."

"Hmmm." She leaned in and gave him a small peak on the cheek. "Who are you calling little?"

"Well the smaller one of us here and right now that is you" he said slyly.

"Being small has its benefits" she smiled.

"Think so huh?" he asked as he raised one of his eyes.

"Yes" she said in a questionable voice. He took his finger and brushed it against her lips then backed up.

"Well you go ahead and think that." She smiled while she walked over and laid down in the tall grass, staring up at the moon. He got out as well, and stripped his wet pants off his body, laying on his own bare stomach next to her. She began to speak but in a different language.

"Vergessen Sie nicht, für wen Sie sind. nur Sie frei als Sie sein können" he looked over at her.

"And what does that mean?"

"Its German and it means 'do not forget who you are, for only you can be free as you.'"

"Ah well not sure you can forget who you are if you were never sure in the first place of who you are." Aleister muttered.

"Yes I know, that's what I say." He lifted her chin up and laid on his back leaning his head onto her stomach. "You're comfy"

"Thanks? I think…" she laughed.

"You are welcome…so who has caught Sam's eyes at the academy." He asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

"There anyone you like?" he told her.

"Hmmm…yes one"

"Who is it? If you don't mind telling me…"

"Well he is sweet, easy to get alone with, has a sense of humor…" she started.

"Well that counts me out." He sighed dramatically. "Who is it?" She smiled. "Well…who is it?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"I just am?" he said shrugged faintly. She began to turn red, throughout her face. He sat up and pressed his lips quickly to hers. "So, too embarrassed huh? Didn't strike me as that sort…" the moon was rising high into the sky. Sam's vampire side was taking over, she leaned in and whispered in his ear 'You', her soft red rose lips gently press against his for a sweet kiss. He held her chin in his hands and kissed her back then pulled away and smiled.

"Thought so" she couldn't help but smile back as she laid against his bare chest and held onto him. "Hmm I don't really like you being all shy.."

"It's a quality I'm trying to get rid of…" she laughed lightly. He got up.

"Come on lets go inside" she got up as well and clutched onto his hand.

"Alright." He walked her up to his room, which was darker then most. Black curtains velvety red sheets with a black mix of color to make it seem darker.

"What a perfect room" her accent seeping through.

"Eh…" he shrugged. "You can see without light, right?"

"Yes." She replied casually.

"Good." He let go of her hand and fell onto his bed. Sam walked lightly on her feet and closed his door, then laid next to him.

"Tired?" he shook his head.

"Nope its just relaxing, a lot happened today." Sam pulled her hair back and softly laid her head on his chest.

"Yes a lot did happen."

"If you are only counting that little mishap in the forest.." he said letting his words just slip from his lips.

"No it wasn't the only thing."

"What else happened then?" he sat up and looked down at her.

"The lake…the cemetery…" she listed.

"Hm?"

"But that was all good"

"Ah" he moved her head off his lap and onto the bed the stood up.

"What's wrong? She said in her soft low tone.

"Nothing" he smiled weakly and went over to his dresser opening the door as if searching for something. She laid there watching him with her dark blue glowing eyes. He gave up on his search and went back to the bed. Instantly, she cuddled up besides him, for the first time in her life she felt safe and happy. She closed her eyes and listened to the silence the floated within the room. He sat up against the wall with her placed in his arms, his chin rested on the top of her head. "Hey, you alright, you're quiet."

"Yes, I feel free for the first time," she slowly unlocked her eyes, glimpsing up to him, with a half-smile. He leaned down kissing her nose.

"Eh…talk, silence scares me sometime."

"Might I ask why?"

"The last time it was this quiet…I met Caleb," he laughed peacefully.

"That explains it," she said matching his pitch.

"The day I lost my parents." He sighed.

"Oh…do you think it was for the good or the bad?"

"I think it weighed itself evenly," he shrugged a bit locking his arms around her stomach. She held him back, moments later her grasp began to relax. He noticed her hold slipping, he grabbed her by the back and laid her down on the bed, her eyes closing now. "Sam…" she slips him a small smile before drifting to sleep. He frowned, brushed the hair off her face and sighed. "What's wrong with you, Sam?" The vampire blood burst out waking her.

"Sorry, my witch side gets tired." He smiled to her.

"It is alright, it would have done me well to know that before hand."

"Sorry, I forgot, I haven't lasted this long before. I'm alright, I promise." She managed barely to say curling back against him. He positioned his head tenderly on top of hers. She took his hand and held it to her chest, braiding her fingers between his.

"Normally, the girls only want me for the sex," He smiled at the remark. She laughed softly.

"You learn to find I'm not like most girls."

"Is that so? Well so far, being quiet and shy…pretty normal."

"Shy, ha, please. Quiet yes…but as the saying goes, you have to watch out for the quiet ones." He pulled his arms tighter so he whispered in her ear.

"So, I have to watch out for you?"

"Yes." She smiled with the accent leaking through without her realizing. He kissed her cheek.

"I'll keep a close eye on you."

"Better be a very close eye."

"As close as I can get." He tickled her stomach quickly making her squirm in his arms.

"Ahh…hey, I am very ticklish."

"I figured," he shifted Sam to her side, leaning over now tickling her sides.

"Ahh…hey," she took an attempt to take hold of his hands, until she gave up and tried to tickle him. He showed a grin.

"Not ticklish," he assured her, while pinning her down.

"I surrender you win, you win." He stopped and swooped down kissing her momentarily. "I always win," he told her in a soft laugh. She kissed him back.

"Well then I'll always surrender." He held her cheek in his hand then pulled back and smiled a bit.

"Good."

"The sun is coming up," she reported.

"Is it? I lost time today," he groaned.

"I hate the sun." he moved over closing the window curtains, blackening what little light was being shed through the window; then he slid back behind her. As he laid, she turned towards him. His hand propped upon her waist.

"What?" he requested having the feeling she was just staring at him. She brushed his hair out of his face and leaned against him once again.

"Nothing." Aleister bite his lip, he was never good around girls he thought. He did what he felt and kissed the top of her head. She squinted her eyes using her power of telekinesis to lock his door.

"No disturbing." She mumbled. He closed his eyes not really planning to sleep but sat there and held her for the day. It took her seconds until her heavy eyes closed, as the witch began to spread like wildfire. In his arms she felt safe and sound and drifted off to sleep with her lips turned somewhat. The clock hands seem to turn rapidly making it several hours now and he finally had to get up. He moved easily without disturbing her, lifted her in his arms, then laying her down on the bed the right way. This allowed him to take a shower. Only milliseconds after Aleister left, Devin appeared once again intruding on her life.

"Sam?" Sam being the light sleeper she is, recognized the voice and awake suddenly.

"What are you doing here?" She jumped out of the bed almost in scream.

"Come to get what HE wants."

"Well, make HIM come and get it."

"If HE comes, HE will kill you," Devin reached to touch her face she slapped him away.

"No HE won't Devin."

"When he takes your power, you'll be mortal and won't be able to think let alone cast a spell in seconds."

"No, I won't die. Just leave, deliver my message and leave."

"What happened?"

"I left my past behind me; now leave before Aleister gets back." Unknowing to Samantha, Devin faded in the darkness with a small frown. Sam slid to the window, opening the curtains a smidge, then immediately reacts with a hiss closing them tightly. He only wore a towel around his waist as he went over to her growling at the light, which went through the room.

"What was that?" he asked. She jumped a tad twirling around.

"The sunlight."

"Why were you opening the curtain?" he shook his head at the stupidity of even the thought of it.

"Remembering a story my father told me when I was about three of age."

"Oh…" he held onto his towel tighter continuing, "Don't hurt yourself."

"He told me of a girl named Catalina, she was half vampire and half witch, she grew and friends from both species but only lasted until her nineteenth birthday where she would be entrapped for all eternity" she told him in a story toned voice.

"Well that is a very sad story…why he would tell you this, is beyond me..." he muttered as he pulled her away from the curtains.

"I was younger and I only thought of it as a story, but its more then a story. I figured out that Catalina was me, but the only thing that's true is that on my nineteenth birthday I will be trapped for all eternity." Aleister frowned.

"Well its wrong, you aren't going to be trapped for all eternity…at least not alone."

"Trapped as a nineteen year old forever." She shook her head.

"Oh…well I thought you meant something different" he tucked the edge of the towel securely making sure it wouldn't fall, so he could hold her. "Anyhow, nineteen is a good age." She smiled at the comment.

"Yes it is…" He kissed her on the cheek then trailed off towards his dresser pulling out some of the green and black boxers he had in there. Meanwhile sam was thinking to herself.

//I wonder when he will come, I can only hope at night when my vampire side is the strongest. I will survive but only if everything goes as plan.// she looked deep in thought when Aleister glanced over at her, while he pulled on the boxers. After he had dropped the towel from his semi-dressed body, he moved over to behind her.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Something I have to do" she said simply.

"And what is it that you have to do?" he whispered into her ear.

"Kiss you" she told him sweetly and leaned into his lips kissing him. He let his lips press to hers as well but chuckled gently.

"And you have to think about that?"

"Of course not…"

"What do you want to do today?" he asked as he pulled them back towards the bed slightly.

"I don't know."

"No idea?" he sighed, and pulled her down onto the bed, sitting behind her.

"You have any ideas?" she looked back at him.

"I haven't a damn clue, normally I just wander around here." She leaned back against his chest resting her head against his shoulder. "What would you do if you were alone today?"

"Doing my room, and ge-"she paused. "Attempting to get it done." He laughed.

"That sounds just so interesting."

"Oh yes, a lot of fun" she mimicked in sarcasm.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" he squeezed his arms around her.

"No its my serious tone" she replied with a laugh.

"Fine, lets go then." He answered in response attempting to get up.

"Wait, where?" She pushed herself back, against him harder forcing him to stay put.

"Your room so we can attempt to decorate it."

"Okay." She got up and grabbed his hands.

"Wait…I sort of need to get some clothes on" he pulled his hand from hers so he could take out some clothes from the dresser.

"Aww, do you have to?" she smirked.

"Until we get to your room" he let his eyes slid to catch a glimpse of her.

"Okay, good because I have to change out of these clothes." He pulled out the black jeans and black shirt which was the main selection of his wardrobe, then slipped them on.

"Alright, lets go" they walked out of the room with her holding onto his arm, shutting the door behind her. "Ah damn I forgot your room number…"

"Hold on, let me check. "She pulled out the key. "422"

"You don't need a key…" he said as they reached the exact door, reaching forward and twisted his hand not touching the doorknob, but it opened smoothly.

"Wow. They didn't tell me that"

"That would be because they don't know about it" he grimaced walking into the bare room, but she went ahead first.

"Wait, the curtains are open" she put the amulet on and walked in closing the curtains so it blocked all the light. She took off the amulet and set it on the nearby dresser. He followed into the room closing the door with a small sigh.

"So...plain."

"Yes. Remember we dropped my stuff off then went out." She made her way over to the suitcase opening it. Then using her power, she put her clothes on in less then three seconds.

"I am extremely surprised that you are not fat." He said with a smirk painting across his lips. "Especially if you use magic for everything."

"Yes, one would think, but I think it takes more energy to use it."

"Yeah sure…" he laughed and sat on the bed.

"Okay I can not take this anymore. I am changing my clothes." She fidgeted.

"Into what?"

"I don't know something more comfortable. Jeans bother me after a while. And my top is too tight, especially after being pushed into the water." She put an emphasis on the last bit.

"Just take it all off" he said waiting to see her response which was her turning away from the dresser and walking back to the bed. She climbed over top of him, and leaned into his ear seductively whispering.

"You would enjoy that wouldn't you?"

"Actually, yes I would enjoy it very much" he yanked her down closer to him. She gave him a sweet kiss. He cupped her neck into the palm of his hand. "So you aren't going to…are you?" he asked, sounding sad as a joke.

"Why don't you pick out what you want me to wear" she suggested.

"I already told you what I want you to wear, but since its not happening." Hr raised his eyes while he sat up, forcing her legs to slip around his waist so that she was straddling over his legs. "Where should we go-"he was cut off by Sam pushing him down onto the bed and kissing him hard. "Ah, yes I like that place." He grinned devilishly and pulled her chin down to meet his with a tender kiss. She pulled his shirt up to show the skin that was colorless. She pressed her hands against his stomach, which felt extremely cold to him. "You're freezing" he was able to mumbled before catching her cheek between kisses.

"Mortals fault…" she felt him untying her blue bow in the back of her laced up blouse. He listening as his hands finished the bow. She let go of him and helped him slip his shirt off entirely, chucking it off to the side of the room.

"Such a mortals move" he mocked her slightly, his eyes boring into hers best they could, before she felt down to his jeans. Just as she traveled away, he was able to untie the strings in the back of her shirt having it drape to her sides, not falling off yet. "I think I am getting better at this…"

"I would say so" she put in, beginning to unbutton his jeans, her accent still slipping through. Aleister could feel her hand brush over a stiff member when she had unzipped his pants.

"Careful there Sam…" he said in a joking manner. Her cool hand slid up his warmer slim body to push his black strands of hair, out of his face. She kissed him on the cheek after sliding back to reach his face. While her lips met his, his hands snuck under her shirt pushing it up to come off. His eyes opened at the sight of her nearly flawless skin being exposed. He leaned up pressing his lips to her collar bone slowly. As she fell forward towards him, she ran her soft fingers up his chest.

"Hmmm…virgin." He stated.

"Why?" she whispered as if it was classified and ears were lurking around. +

"It wasn't really a question" he grinned slyly.

"Oh…so…" she blushed somewhat, in a low tone.

"You are one" he smiled, and kissed her softly like it was nothing.

"Yes, but ho-"he cut her off.

"I can sense it…you're pure" he said kindly. She just realized how much she was falling for him, and began to kiss his pale neck. He pushed her to the side, onto the bed now lying over her body. He kissed her chin leading down her neck then her chest and stomach making his way down to her tight jeans…

They were both covered in the black satin sheet as she sat in front of him wrapped up in his grasp around her. She had her head resting back against his chest. He leaned his head into hers kissing the top of her forehead, then with what breath she had she spoke.

"I love you." He brushed her hair of her face and frowned.

"Don't say that."

"I have to…" she sensed darkness had just fallen over the horizon and that there was trouble drawing closer.

"Why? You probably don't, you just think you do… as lovely as it would be to have you actually feel love for me" he told her sadly.

"No…I do" she turned her face and kissed him lightly on the cheek, then unraveled herself from him and walked over to the dresser. He sat up and watched her hips sway as she walked.

"Why?" she paused and got dressed, the looked over him and sent a heart warming smile.

"You are the only one who has been able to make my vampire side react…" she continued to dress wishing they could have met sooner, fearing that tomorrow may not come for her. Aleister grabbed his boxers that had been tossed to the side. After he threw them on, he went up behind her grabbing her lithe waist.

"What is troubling you?"

"Hmm…my past" she spun in his hands tying her hands around him, he listening and moved his hands to around her neck kissing her nose, as if to say he didn't believe her. "My pack…" she uttered slowly knowing she had to tell him.

"Oh…don't think about it" he frowned pulling her into a tight embrace. As she held onto him, there were tears forming in her eyes.

"He's coming…"

"Well you won't be alone when he comes so you don't have to be so scared. "

"No I cant let you…if my plan works, ill be right back here in your arms forever" she tried a smile, but it didn't work. He frowned.

"And what's your plan?"

"I am hoping my vampire will save me" she looked at him.

"I am your vampire….and I will save you…" he said the words like they were the final goodbyes, so shallow and yet so deep.

"I wish it was that easy" she sighed.

"It can be just that easy…"

She held him tightly. "Three years back, i made a pack with the Devil himself. It was a rebellious act against my mother mostly. The contracts detailed that I would carry out his orders and bring powerful witches to him. For exchange, my powers would increase, but only after five days it took be to realize what i did. I decided to run. About a year later, Devin showed up with a copy of the pack. When I signed, I hadn't seen the fine print. If I didn't obey what i had agreed to i became a slave for the Devil for all eternity or i lose my powers and become mortal. The thing is i am hopping that HE didn't know about my Vampire side. I strongly believe when my witch is gone the vampire will completely take over the empty void and the small mortal part i possess. This is why you cant fight this battle for me. I have to either become a slave or give him my powers. Otherwise, he will continue to hunt me down and try to hurt the ones i get close to.

"Things are so complicated…" Aleister said to himself but for her to hear.

"Yes, well once I take care of this, I am free…" she held onto him tighter then thought that maybe he could help in some way. He scooped her up into his arms for a second kissing her nose then putting her on the need and sitting down next to her.

"Well I'm not leaving…" he grinned.

"I don't want you to ever leave." She reached for the black velvet bag and took out a piece of paper, writing down a spell.

"Good we agree then…what are you doing?"

"Writing a spell that I think will help…that you…will cast" he said distracted as she continued writing.

"Me?" he stopped with a short chortle. "I'm not a wizard or whatever they are called"

"I know that. I am going to twist it so you say it, and it will work. In magic there is more then one way to twist the rules"

"And I bet you know all of them, huh." He complimented her achievement.

"Most of them, how do you think I got kicked out?" she sent a long grin to him. "He is almost here…" she said, feeling her powers slowing down and getting weaker.

"Well let him come." She smiled finishing up the spell and reading it to herself.

//Even though its not a good one, its one that will work for sure// she thought as she ripped it from the pad of paper and folds it into fours. She walked over to him and handed it to him. "Here…only read it when I say to." He held the paper between his two fingers.

"Alright, what will it do?"

"Allow you to read it and have my vampire side take over…"

"Okay, well…" he put it into his pocket.

"Well…? Is there anymore to that sentence?" She asked.

"No…" he laughed lightly. "Couldn't think of something else to say." She laughed as well.

"He's here, by the lake. And he is calling me."

"Alright." He took her hand. "Lets go" she reached for the amulet as Aleister pulled her out of the room. As one final pleasure she used telekinesis to close the door.

****


End file.
